


Дракон, кусающий свой хвост

by Cexmet



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: A LOT of violence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Characters, Gen, Language: Russian, Minor Characters will die too, So Mr. Church and Maggie are asexual soulmates, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Асексуальная вариация на тему соулмэйт-АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дракон, кусающий свой хвост

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды асексуалов.  
> Бета - Короткий Хвост.

Метка у Мэгги на спине появилась рано, когда ей едва исполнилось девять лет. Отец сказал, что это — плохое предзнаменование, ведь если родственная душа Мэгги останется в Китае, то она никогда не станет цельной, не найдет своего суженого, того человека, которого сможет полюбить, но мать сказала, что лучше лишиться любимого человека, чем остаться здесь, в Китае. Они не говорили вслух лишний раз ни о побеге, ни о дяде Канге, служившем в главном разведывательном управлении освободительной армии. Отец просто предложил остаться, а мать сказала, что они должны идти.  
Мэгги — тогда ее звали Мингю — почти ничего не запомнила из тех времен, кроме момента, когда, в ванной комнате, встав на цыпочки, повернувшись к зеркалу спиной, впервые увидела свою метку. Та была большой, шириной во всю спину: золотисто-красный дракон, свернувшийся кольцом, держал свой хвост в зубах. Глядя в зеркало, Мэгги гадала, кто — человек с душой, родственной ее душе, какой он. Другие девочки в школе любили говорить о том, как встретят суженого, надеялись, что он будет достойным человеком, но Мэгги эти разговоры никогда не были интересны, она втайне надеялась, что ее метка не появится никогда, такое ведь бывает, или, по крайней мере, появится поздно, когда ей будет уже сорок, пятьдесят, шестьдесят лет. Мэгги не хотела выходить замуж или заводить детей, ее совсем не пугала мысль о том, что она никогда не встретит того, кого сможет полюбить, потому, что он останется в Китае.  
Метка появляется, только когда родственные души находятся рядом.  
Мэгги была уверена, что никогда не встретит душу, родственную своей, не обретет суженого, того единственного, кого сможет полюбить всей душой. И это ее вполне устраивало.

♠

Они выехали из Синьчжоу на ночном поезде до Внутренней Монголии, и проскользнули через границу на севере.  
Сам побег Мэгги тоже почти не запомнила, эти воспоминания завалились куда-то за подкладку, откуда не достанешь. Ее несколько раз спрашивали, но она только пожимала плечами: было темно, было страшно, и если бы им не удалось сбежать, их всех бы убили на месте.  
Но их не убили. Они добрались до Америки, и остались там, куда так хотели попасть. В Нью-Йорке, городе самых больших возможностей.  
Там начиналось много разных историй.

♠

Мэгги с детства думала о службе в полиции или армии: она с ранних лет знала о силе оружия, о власти тех, кто держит его в руках. Начало истории не так уж важно, важно то, что, идя по этой дороге, она наступает на следы дяди Канга и, в конце концов, уходит намного дальше, чем собиралась в начале.  
И если бы не Центральное Разведывательное Управление, Мэгги действительно никогда бы не встретила человека, на спине которого был точно такой же золотисто-красный дракон, прикусивший зубами собственный хвост.  
Соединенные Штаты всегда были ее домом, Мэгги никогда не думала иначе, она научилась хорошо стрелять, никогда не боялась вида крови, и поэтому в Управлении для нее легко нашлось место — конечно же, не там, где хранятся самые главные тайны мира, от трупов вскрытых в Роузвелле пришельцев до осколков черепа Джона Кеннеди, но все же место хорошее, подходящее ей. Мэгги могли бы послать обратно в Китай, но вместо этого послали к мистеру Черчу, занимавшемуся проблемами на Ближнем Востоке и в Центральной Европе.  
Мэгги никогда не спрашивала, но была убеждена, что мистера Черча привлекли не ее успехи, а приложенная к личному делу фотография метки.  
У мистера Черча, настоящего имени которого Мэгги так и не узнала, только множество фальшивых, — была точно такая же.  
Вызвав Мэгги к себе, он сказал, что был в провинции Шанси с апреля по декабрь восемьдесят седьмого года, именно в то время, когда у Мэгги появилась метка. Его бы убили на месте, если бы узнали, зачем он там — точно так же, как убили бы Мэгги вместе с родителями, если бы узнали, что они бегут. Возможно, именно поэтому их души потянулись друг к другу, и на коже проступили одинаковые метки. Дракон, кусающий свой хвост — древнее чудовище, защищающее границу между душой и наружным миром.  
Не надеясь, что Мэгги поверит ему на слово, мистер Черч передал ей карту памяти со своими фотографиями — интимный жест, но Мэгги не заметила в нем ничего похожего на заигрывание; мистер Черч улыбался ей точно так же, как прочим новобранцам, мужчинам или женщинам, смотрел на нее так же, как на остальных. Но у него была та же метка на спине, и его душа тянулась к душе Мэгги.  
Мэгги так и не получила доступа к досье мистера Черча, ни когда он впервые позвал ее к себе, ни позже, хотя они проработали вместе много лет.

♠

 

Мистер Черч не был ее суженым, не в том смысле, которое обычно придают этому слову — обычно мужчина и женщина с родственными душами становятся супругами или, по меньшей мере, неразлучными любовниками, но мистеру Черчу это ничуть не было интересно, как и Мэгги. Они заговорили об этом только однажды, в самом начале: Мэгги сказала, что не станет с ним спать, и мистер Черч ответил, что его это более чем устраивает, поскольку он сам не особенно заинтересован в чужом обществе.  
Однажды она спросила мистера Черча, случалось ли ему влюбляться, и тот ответил, что в молодости несколько раз пробовал сблизиться с разными женщинами, но так и не научился получать от этого удовольствие. То же было верно и для Мэгги: она не слишком интересовалась другими людьми, никогда не стремилась найти себе любовника. Мистер Черч тоже им не стал.  
Но это не значило, что их души не могли сблизиться.  
У нее никогда не было настоящих друзей — ни у Мэгги, ни у Мингю — мистер Черч стал первым, с кем она сблизилась по-настоящему, первым, к кому потянулась ее душа.  
В Управлении придавали большое значение родству душ, несмотря на то, что, как правило, возникавшая между нашедшими друг друга романтическая связь, не всегда была уместна — достоинства искупали недостатки в полной мере, ведь тот, кто нашел родственную душу, будет более эффективен в любой работе, это подтверждено множеством исследований. А Управлению очень нужны эффективные сотрудники, те, кто будет пытать, убивать, совершать террористические акты, развязывать и завершать войны.  
К тому же родственные души всегда чувствуют друг друга, взаимопонимание, возникающее между ними, абсолютно. Они почти способны читать мысли друг друга.  
Мэгги всегда понимала, чего хочет мистер Черч, раньше, чем он произносил вслух приказ, и это делало их идеальной парой.  
И когда мистер Черч спросил, готова ли она заняться извлечением информации, Мэгги сразу поняла, о чем идет речь: не о кражах документов и поиске осведомителей. Мистеру Черчу были нужны более радикальные решения. Готовность не выменивать правду на обещания, а вытаскивать ее железными крючьями из тех, кто не хочет разговаривать. Мэгги никогда не боялась вида крови, не боялась смерти, криков боли, как если бы она была ксерокопией дяди Канга, и все, сделанное им, было частью самой Мэгги — ее судьбы, ее души, похожей на дракона, вцепившегося в собственный хвост.  
Мистеру Черчу был нужен именно такой друг.  
А Мэгги был нужен именно такой, как мистер Черч.  
Разумеется, она занималась не только пытками — расточительно держать в штате человека, подходящего исключительно для одной работы. Мэгги научилась обращаться с цифровыми замками, пытать компьютеры так же, как людей, выворачивать наизнанку оборонные системы, сдирать слои защиты, как кожу, чтобы добраться до правды, спрятанной внутри.  
Но это было уже вторичной частью работы, уступающей по значимости допросам. Когда мистеру Черчу были нужны специалисты по компьютерам, он обращался к мистеру Драммеру и его подчиненным.

♠

Ее первым заданием стал Чан Гуэнь, представитель Триады, по слухам участвовавший в похищении оружия массового уничтожения с военной базы. Мистеру Черчу был нужен ответ на его вопросы, быстрый и точный — поэтому Мэгги пустила в ход иглы, самую простую пытку, но одну из наиболее эффективных и не оставляющих лишних следов.  
Можно отрезать от человека часть за частью, прижигая раны раскаленным железом, чтобы кровотечение не смыло его на тот свет, можно растянуть на дыбе — простую дыбу собрать нетрудно, нужно лишь подходящее помещение и детали, которые можно купить в любом строительном магазине, — но иголки были лучшим вариантом для быстрого и эффективного решения проблем.  
Мистер Черч присутствовал при допросе лично. Ему нравилось наблюдать, но он не помог Мэгги, оставался в стороне: ей было удобнее сделать все самой, и он чувствовал это.  
Раздев Гуэня — у него была метка на спине, три рыбины, плывшие кругом — Мэгги защелкнула наручники на его запястьях, зафиксировала ноги, и достала из кармана футляр для иголок.  
Она начала с лопаток — они не слишком чувствительны, вгоняя иголки в них, можно проверить, насколько человек пришел в сознание, подготовить его к разговору.  
Когда Гуэнь вскрикнул в первый раз, Черч кивнул.  
Мэгги не хотела тратить время понапрасну, поэтому, почувствовав что Гуэнь готов к допросу, она опустилась к мошонке. Вонзая иглы в бедро или плечо можно причинить боль куда сильнее, но гениталии — особое место, страх за них заставляет людей разговориться гораздо быстрее, чем просто боль. Мэгги уже видела людей полностью обнаженными, и мужчин, и женщин, но прикасалась к ним впервые. Вялый, съежившийся пенис Гуэня напоминал морского червя, вывалившегося из раковины моллюска, Мэгги чуть сдавила его рукой, прежде чем вогнать тонкую иглу между его яичек.  
Черч чуть заметно кивал в такт его крикам.  
Мэгги не задавала вопросов, только колола: медленно вводила иголки, потом — быстро вытаскивала, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока крики Гуэня не превратились в слезы. Охрипший, он умолял ее остановиться, то на английском, то на китайском, путая слова и теряясь в собственных обещаниях, вся суть которых сводилась к тому, что он готов отдать что угодно, только бы она остановилась.  
И Мэгги остановилась. Мистер Черч молча кивнул ей, подошел ближе — он решил задать все вопросы сам, вытащить правду из ран и взглянуть на нее первой. Мэгги не возражала; она отступила в темноту, и, взяв бумажную салфетку, начала чистить иглы. А Гуэнь рассказал Черчу все, о чем знал: он сам не был причастен, но смог назвать несколько имен, именно тех, которые были нужны.

♠

После у них было множество совместных дел. Иногда Мэгги вел сам мистер Черч, иногда он звал наемников, готовых взять на себя самую грязную работу, иногда — приглашал еще и мистера Монро с его подручными, ему нравились тихие операции, способные заменить небольшую локальную войну, для каждого случая нужен особый инструмент, и Мэгги была одним из лучших: блестящим скальпелем, острой иглой.  
Они подходили друг другу ровно так хорошо, как и положено родственным душам, и дело даже не в том, что оба они никогда не интересовались ни романтическими отношениями, ни сексом, оба любили старый джаз, оба легко понимали чужие шутки, но редко смеялись вместе с остальными.  
Подобные совпадения часты среди родственных душ.  
Много важнее то, что у Мэгги был талант к тому, что требовалось Черчу для работы, и это делало ее не просто полезной, но незаменимой. 

♠

Хотя меткой ее родителей был венок из мха и календулы, символов бессмертия, они прожили недолго: отец умер неожиданно, просто схватился за сердце и упал на пол уже мертвым — так рассказывали, и у Мэгги не было оснований сомневаться — а мать угасла через неделю после этого, как будто завял оставленный без воды цветок.  
Мэгги в это время была в Сербии, охотилась на Йована Остоича, бомбиста, работавшего в одиночку, но уже сумевшего доставить немало неудобств, слишком опасного, чтобы Управление могло позволить Мэгги взять перерыв и поехать домой на похороны родителей — Остоича нужно было поймать раньше, чем он смог бы купить или создать в какой-нибудь лаборатории нечто по-настоящему смертоносное.  
Именно это сделали мистер Черч и Мэгги: выследили его, пошли по следам, как по хлебным крошкам, поймали в силок. Мэгги могла бы уехать чуть раньше, навестить могилы отца и матери, пока те еще были свежими, но она предпочла остаться рядом с Черчем, чтобы довести все до конца, — человек с родственной душой зачастую важнее родителей, а живые люди — важнее мертвых. И Мэгги прошла весь путь до конца.  
Она могла просто застрелить Остоича — или посмотреть, как его застрелит Черч, — но предпочла запытать до смерти. Мэгги не пыталась отомстить ему за то, что не смогла пойти на похороны родителей, просто Остоич отнял у нее слишком много времени и сил, чтобы можно было позволить ему уйти мгновенно. Поэтому Мэгги посвятила ему целый вечер. Есть медленные пытки, есть быстрые, и для Остоича она выбрала лучшие из вторых — если нельзя было потратить достаточно времени на лишение сна или палестинское подвешивание, стоило найти другие способы, не менее уместные, не менее мучительные.  
У Мэгги не было при себе особого инвентаря, но и с тем, что она всегда носила с собой, можно было устроить вполне достойную расправу.  
Если правильно прижигать раны и передавливать крупные сосуды зажимами, то от человека можно долго отрезать мясо, кусок за куском, иногда до самой кости. Можно выворачивать его наизнанку. Обычно Мэгги не занималась пытками так подолгу, Остоич стал исключением. Она никогда не бывала в Японии, но слышала о ресторанах, где подают живую жареную рыбу: мясо окуня подрумянилось в кипящем масле, но он еще ловит ртом воздух, его жабры мелко дрожат.  
Точно так же мелко дрожали ноздри и мокрые от слез веки Остоича, когда Мэгги медленно задрала кожу на его бледном животе, обнажая сначала рыхлый тонкий слой жира, потом — мышцы, а когда скальпель прикоснулся и к ним, Остоич весь превратился в истошный вопль. Многие кричат не столько от боли, сколько от страха, а мало, что пугает так же сильно, как вид собственных внутренностей, вытащенных наружу.  
Человек может долго жить с выпущенными кишками, больше суток, если их не надрезать, но почти любое удаление органов смертельно, если не обеспечить анестезию. Впрочем кое-что Мэгги была все же в состоянии проделать. Привязанный к стулу, Остоич провел последние минуты жизни, глядя на то, как по полу расползаются розовые змеи, растекается кровавая лужа — венозная кровь превратилась из темной в черную, когда Мэгги начала кромсать его печень, так мелко, точно хотела что-то из нее приготовить.  
Он был стойким человеком.  
Возможно, в какой-то момент он перестал чувствовать боль. Это было не важно. Мэгги продолжала пытки ради доведения своей работы до логического завершения — которым стала, разумеется, смерть. Не так скоро, как Мэгги предполагала, но быстрее, чем ей хотелось бы.  
Когда она отвязала от стула труп Остоича, похожий на порванную мягкую игрушку, Черч заметил, что это было несколько чересчур. Мэгги в ответ могла бы возразить, или хотя бы указать на то, что его преследование стоило ей определенных жертв, но ей не было необходимости говорить вслух, как родственная душа, мистер Черч чувствовал то же, что чувствовала она, все эмоции, переживания, все мысли.  
Он знал: Мэгги чувствовала себя не столько расстроенной, сколько потерянной, Остоич отнял слишком много времени, сил, стоил так дорого. Просто застрелить его было бы расточительно. Все равно, что залпом выпить бутылку купленного на аукционе старого вина, стоящего больше, чем правительство средней африканской страны — никакого удовольствия не получишь, повезет, если не обожжешь язык уксусом.  
Так или иначе, задание ведь было выполнено, а Остоич мертв. Большего никто не требовал.  
К тому же, мистеру Черчу всегда нравилось наблюдать за хорошей работой — а в этом случае, как и всегда, Мэгги сработала хорошо. Только немного грязно.  
Впрочем, она не любила вспоминать этот случай.  
Насколько Мэгги было известно, мистер Черч разделял ее точку зрения: некоторые победы не стоят памятных записей.

♠

Иногда их сопровождал на заданиях мистер Монро — его имя казалось настоящим в сравнении с прочими, и это выдавало в нем фальшивку. Он был другом мистера Черча, по крайней мере, тот сам так говорил, а еще рассказывал о его метке, хоть такое и против правил: на спине у Монро тоже был дракон, только не державший себя за хвост зубами, а свивавшийся кольцом, и без красного цвета, просто золотой.  
Многие из тех, кому не удается найти родственную душу, ищут схожую, человека, у которого на спине почти такая же отметка. Мэгги знала одну супружескую пару, жившую счастливо, не хуже суженых, хотя их метки не совпадали, у жены на спине был тигр, а у мужа — камышовый кот. Черч нашел в Монро такую же почти родственную душу. Они хорошо работали вместе, эффективно: мистер Черч шел по следу, мистер Монро находил то, что было в конце пути, и забирал, тихо, как вор.  
Порой Мэгги чувствовала неприязнь к Монро, хотя он и для нее был таким же почти идеальным совпадением — но она отгоняла прочь лишние мысли, уверенная, что дело в ревности. Временами люди с родственными душами — особенно если встретились спустя много лет после появления метки — слишком привязываются друг к другу, не хотят ни с кем больше иметь дела, и, возможно, Мэгги ценила Черча больше, чем он — ее.

♠

Мистеру Монро тоже нравились пытки, но он смотрел на них иначе. Вдыхая запах опаленной кожи, он щурился, как голодный кот, который увидел жирную рыбину и примеривается ее утащить.  
Мистер Черч выбирал чужие смерти как продукты в супермаркете, снимал людей с полок, смотрел на срок годности, состав, способ приготовления, и только тогда говорил Мэгги положить их в свою корзину.

♠

Не все пытки предназначались для тех, кому доставалась вся боль, некоторые были нужны для тех, кто смотрит, чувствует, разделяет ее.  
Мэгги никогда не убивала детей, к счастью, мистер Черч разделял ее взгляды в этой сфере, но родственные души, суженые и супруги — идеальные цели, если ты хочешь заставить человека говорить, но не можешь добраться до него самого, возьмись за того, чью боль он ощутит как свою собственную.  
Мистер Черч находил этот метод крайне эффективным и всегда прибегал к нему, когда нужно было решить проблемы быстро.  
Как в случае с освобождением Вилены: маленький остров, большие неприятности, слишком много коммунистической идеологии, сумасшедший диктатор, Карлос Толедо, готовый сотрудничать с Северной Кореей. Подобраться к нему самому было куда сложнее, чем к его любовнице, Анне-Марии.  
Анна-Мария любила танцевать, часто улыбалась и носила красивые платья. Нанятые мистером Черчем люди перевезли ее на соседний остров и отдали Мэгги, чтобы та подвесила ее за руки к толстой балке, спутала ноги тонкой веревкой, надрезала кожу на спине и бедрах, и липкая кровь закапала на пол. Скорее всего, Анна-Мария не была плохим человеком, она, в отличие от Толедо, не отдавала приказов и не подписывала бумаг, только закрывала глаза на то, что делал он, — как все закрывают глаза на происходящее рядом, ничего необычного.  
Мэгги не слишком хотелось ее пытать, но и отказаться она не могла. Представляя, как Карлос Толедо корчится от боли, она раскрывала раны шире и натирала их перцем, как будто Анна-Мария была куском мяса, который Мэгги собиралась запечь к ужину.  
Она чувствовала, как горит метка на ее спине, как дракон сильнее запускает зубы в свой хвост.  
Убить Анну-Марию было просто, но Мэгги приказали сохранять ей жизнь, до тех пор, пока Толедо не сдастся.  
Возможно, на самом деле, похитить или убить его самого было не сложнее, чем забрать Анну-Марию, но мистер Черч предпочел начать с нее — этот вариант гораздо чище, так легче замести следы, затереть присутствие Управления, обставить уход Толедо как добровольный.  
Во всяком случае, Анну-Марию не пришлось убивать. После того, как Толедо подписал заявление об отставке, Мэгги промыла и зашила все раны — красные и набухшие, точно мясо пыталось снова вывернуться наружу — продезинфицировала пальцы на левой руке, из которой вырвала все ногти, разрезала веревки. Она могла бы сказать. что Анна-Мария теперь свободна, но предпочла отпустить ее молча. Она сделала все, что должна была, и позволила себе сосредоточиться на чувстве выполненного долга.

♠

 

Они освободили Вилену от Толедо, но не очистили ее полностью. Оставался еще генерал Гарза, его правая рука, и именно с ним мистер Монро, как оказалось, договорился о сотрудничестве. Не о сдаче оружия или помощи в организации выборов, на которых победит кандидат, устраивающий Управление, а о предоставлении убежища.  
Монро хотел залечь на дно. Ему было что прятать и от кого прятаться, он давно планировал сбежать из Управления и построить где-нибудь на краю света уютное гнездо — так сказал мистер Черч.  
Мэгги не знала всех подробностей. Мистер Драммер взял ее под свое начало — ему не были нужны пытки, но Мэгги была достаточно хороша, чтобы стать достойной частью команды шифровальщиков, — подальше от мистера Черча, пока велось расследование, и Мэгги остались только слухи.

♠

 

Мистер Монро называл себя лучшим другом мистера Черча, и метки на их спинах совпадали почти идеально, но все же сами они были слишком разными, собранными из разных частей. И нет ничего удивительного в том, что однажды эти части перестали складываться в единое целое. Мэгги не знала всей правды, и не стремилась ее узнать, ей хватало простой правды, предложенной Черчем: от дружбы и сотрудничества не осталось даже следа.  
Их история, долго бывшая общей, лопнула, как стекло, в которое пустили пулю, рассыпалась на множество острых осколков. Монро решил выйти из дела, бросить Управление, и, чтобы дорога не была такой скучной, он продал представителям Аль-Каиды данные, которые были спрятаны недостаточно хорошо — не критически важные, но стоящие немало. Мистер Черч смог это обнаружить, но не успел ухватить Монро за шиворот; некоторые поговаривали, что он позволил тому сбежать по старой дружбе, упустил потому, что и не хотел ловить, но Мэгги чувствовала правду: нет, мистер Черч был предан Управлению куда больше, чем Монро, и допущенная им ошибка не была намеренной.  
Монро исчез.  
Он не мог не понимать, что обречен, но не сдавался, а мистер Черч отказывался передать кому-то другому охоту на него.  
Это было похоже на мальчишескую игру. Все равно, что стоять перед приближающимся поездом, поспорив, что кто первый убежит или прижмется к шпалам — трус.  
Монро бежал на Вилену, Черч его нашел, Монро окружил себя армией, Черч сумел отыскать брешь в защите, Монро попытался спрятаться, но Черч прислал за ним наемников, чтобы они выкурили его из норы. Но наемники не смогли его поймать, и умерев — Мэгги была почти уверена, что он напоролся на нож намеренно — Монро выиграл.  
Черчу остался только проигрыш.  
Управлению нужно было найти виновного, того, к кому легко будет привязать все грехи и вместе с ними скинуть в воду — не ради публичного разбирательства, к счастью, его удалось избежать, ради внутреннего. Мистер Черч оказался идеальным кандидатом: много упрямства и своенравия, много общих дел с Монро, слишком много общих ошибок, и это он заплатил тем наемникам, которые все испортили.

♠

Когда потребовалось найти пропавший самолет, Мэгги ненадолго позволили вернуться к мистеру Черчу, и он был рад встрече, но, разумеется, оба они прекрасно понимали, что едва ли это воссоединение окажется долгосрочным.  
Мистер Черч мог бы попытаться бежать, как сделал это сам Монро, но вместо этого предпочел дождаться решения отдела внутренней безопасности.

♠

 

Право душевного родства и многолетняя совместная работа давали Мэгги право отказаться от участия в процессе над Черчем, но она заранее знала, что не станет отступать от протокола. Управление — не то место, где стоит показывать спину просто потому, что можешь.  
К частью, Черч сразу признал все ошибки, он говорил открыто, возможно рассчитывал на снисхождение, возможно думал о том, что допросы могут поручить Мэгги, Управление любит такие ходы, тем более, что она — одна из лучших в том, что касается допросов, по крайней мере, в полевых условиях, а внутренние работы всегда отдают только лучшим. Еще до всех официальных заявлений, Максвелл прямо сказал: для того, чтобы справиться с кем-то, вроде Черча, важны опыт работы и понимание всех нюансов: когда можно обойтись иголками и ножами, когда стоит доставать пыточные инструменты, напоминающие средневековые — не слишком эффективные на практике, но оказывающие мощное психологическое воздействие — а у Мэгги все это было. И она не отказалась бы пустить свои знания в ход.  
Ей повезло, и делать этого не пришлось.  
Мэгги предпочитала думать, что это был прощальный подарок — она всегда считала мистера Черча по-своему великодушным. Впрочем, Монро однажды назвал Черча трусом, и это объяснение подходило не хуже: он знал, чем все кончится, попытайся он что-то скрыть, и не хотел доводить до лишней боли, ведь чем быстрее все закончится, тем лучше.  
Публичной казни Черч не заслужил, его закололи как свинью, выбили все зубы, отпилили руки, засунули труп в багажник машины, которую подожгли в пригороде Детройта, — самый лучший вариант, если хочешь потерять мертвеца: в Детройте никто не будет возиться с неопознанным, убийство посчитают частью бандитских разборок. Управление проделывает подобные вещи достаточно регулярно, чтобы некоторым Детройт казался построенным, или, по крайней мере, доведенным до нищеты специально для таких тихих устранений, — пахнущий стоялой водой и гарью Диснейлэнд, куда вместо детей приезжают трупы.  
Мэгги много раз пытала людей, передавая боль через душевную связь, но только теперь почувствовала это на себе. Когда Черча казнили — ей не называли точного времени, но совпадение было слишком маловероятно — она почувствовала боль в основании шеи, острую, точно туда вогнали спицу, Мэгги попыталась сделать глубокий вдох, но подавилась воздухом, и невидимая спица вошла в нее еще глубже. Потом боль исчезла и осталась только мысль о том, что мистера Черча больше нет.  
По праву душевного родства, Мэгги могла с ним попрощаться, но предпочла отказаться и от этого права тоже. Не потому, что предпочитала запомнить Черча живым, не потому, что боялась потерять веру в Управление, увидев перед собой труп, и не по одной из тех сентиментальных причин, которые можно встретить в книгах и фильмах, — а потому, что видела слишком много трупов, они все казались ей одинаковыми. Смерть стирает не только метку на спине, она уничтожает саму суть человека — звучит высокопарно, но так оно и есть на самом деле.  
Возможно, будь символом ее души цветы, Мэгги завяла бы так же, как ее мать, но на ее спине свернулся дракон, сильнейшее из всех чудовищ.

♠

Мистер Драммер отказался от сотрудничества с ней — ему всегда нравились другие походы, более честная и открытая игра, честная и открытая настолько, насколько это возможно в Управлении.  
Поэтому Мэгги перевели на юг, к мистеру Бримстоуну — по слухам, он когда-то тоже состоял в душевном родстве с другим агентом Управления, который был приговорен к смерти. Впрочем, Мэгги не особенно интересовали слухи. Она снова верила, что ее ждет блестящее будущее, и дракон на ее спине по-прежнему крепко держал зубами собственный хвост, защищая ее душу от любого горя.  
Конец одной истории — это всегда начало другой.


End file.
